Undisclosed Desires
by Hikaru-Hoshi
Summary: Quiero saber todos sus deseos ocultos, estar ella para siempre, observarla siempre. -.Mini fic. De verdad mini.-


**---o---**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Hikaru Hoshi

**---o---**

_I know you've suffered__  
__But I don't want you to hide__  
__It's cold and loveless__  
__I won't let you be denied___

_Soothing__  
__I'll make you feel pure__  
__Trust me__  
__You can be sure___

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
__I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart__  
_---o---

No me canso de observarla, es mi mayor deseo sin divulgar.

Estaba recostada en el suelo muy quieta, no podía ver su rostro, pero estoy seguro de que esta aburrida del programa que ve. Descansaba la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos, el liso cabello rubio caía formando ondas al final. Su vestido de verano me hacia suspirar cada que posaba los ojos sobre esas piernas descubiertas, que tenían el largo adecuado para complementarse a mi propia estatura.

Conozco a Anna.

A base de mis maquinaciones y horas de ocio, pude darme una idea de lo que había sido crecer siendo una persona con su capacidad y poder. Una niña demasiado fuerte, confiada, arrogante… linda y que no tenía una perspectiva de lo hermosa persona que podía ser ella y las personas que la rodeaban. Se crio en un ambiente frio y sin amor.

Se asegura de que todo este en orden antes de tomarse un respiro, corrige a todos a base de golpes, pero es por el propio bien de las personas… quiero creer. Y a mi me gusta así.

Pueden llamarme masoquista amante del dolor, si me he planteado ese nombre.

Y así con todo me gusta hacerla feliz.

Se lo que ha sufrido, por todo lo que ha pasado. Pero no quiero que se esconda, me tiene a mí. Me gustaría saber todo lo que piensa, tengo la seguridad de que su belleza no es solo superficial, no es una mascara; aunque ella lo crea así.

Las personas orgullosas, frías y distantes tienen sus razones de ser, solo tienes que demostrarles tu lealtad –en mi caso amor- y poco a poco florecerán, pero tendrás una sola oportunidad y si la arruinas se acabo. Espero jamás tener que pedirle una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? Pareciera que te esta tomando mucha concentración- Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta cuando se ha levantado, cruza los brazos y eso la hace ver mas linda, ahora me observa esperando una respuesta. Sonrió y me encojo de hombros.

-Espero que sea en el menú de hoy, estoy harta de comer pescado quemado con arroz aguado- camina hacia la salida, probablemente a su cuarto. Me gustaría saber que es lo que desea hacer.

He decidido que así esta bien. La esperare, todo el tiempo que necesite, en el momento que desate sus deseos, la hare sentir pura, borrare la violencia de su corazón y destruiré a los demonios de su pasado…

…quiero satisfacer todos los deseos ocultos de su corazón.

Para siempre.

De eso estoy completamente seguro.

**---o---**

**Undisclosed Desires**

**FIN**

**---o---**

Algunas pequeñas palabras:

Ni tengo palabras que alcancen a describir lo enojada que estoy. Por tres razones.

Se me perdió mi USB, con los capítulos 13 y 14. Que por algún motivo no estaban en la computadora. Eran solo dos capítulos, me resigne a escribirlos otra vez.

Me dio flojera comprar otra USB (Léase: tacañes) y esto le dio la oportunidad al destino de conspirar mas en mi contra.

Así que, en resumidas cuantas, a mi hermano le pareció la mar de prudente formatear la computadora, la razón: es totalmente desconocida para mí. Estaba fuera de la ciudad cuando me hablo para decirme que iba a formatearla, a pesar de mi rotundo "¡NO!" y "ESPERATE MALDITO A QUE REGRESE" me resigne a decirle que guardara una carpeta con mi nombre que estaba en 'Mis Documentos'

Saquen las demás conclusiones.

No solo no se guardo ninguno de mis fics (La serie completa de "Perfect"; hasta el capitulo 8 de "Haz lo correcto"; "Romance" un One shoot navideño de Twlight; los capítulos rezagados de "Soledad y oscuridad", "Chibi-Chan" y "Ojos Así". Más otros cinco fics en proyecto de evolución..

Por el estrés que me causa ver a mi hermano, la depresión post 'Ilusiones rotas' y 'Mucho trabajo, tiempo y dedicación a la basura'.

No voy a continuar ninguna de mis historias hasta nuevo aviso.

Así que…

Por favor ténganme paciencia.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
